the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cchen3
Firey goes boo. /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ I love you, can you stay awhile? i said 'aww :) thank you!' working on a new fic right now, as well as motionless do you have a little time? evening! do you have a little time? ooh yay! do you have a little time? er no probably not i'll read it now cookie? do you have a little time? ok is there anything i can do to help??? do you have a little time? okay well i am here for you no matter what do you have a little time? frick i just got this i'm online now if you want to talk do you have a little time? oh hey sorry i've been super busy for the last while and i'm sorry for not responding to stuff. i will read and catch up on cold and beauty i swear do you have a little time? (screams) HELLO do you have a little time? that's fine! love you <3 i'll try to update something??? do you have a little time? HELLO!!! Motionless is at over 15k :O i just wanted to say hi yeah so HI do you have a little time? hi do you have a little time? aww yay thanks! do you have a little time? ooh! I'm excited for it too (never read the book so yeah aha) also i accidentally got obsessed with a new fandom whoops do you have a little time? ahah i got obsessed with dangan ronpa. it's kind of like the hunger games but with ace attorney see, these 15 kids get trapped in a school, and the only way to get out, is to commit the perfect murder. everytime someone dies, there's a class trial where you have to figure out who did it. if the majority votes for the real killer, then they get executed. if the majority votes wrong, then the real killer leaves, while everyone else is executed idk why i summarized it but yeah i'm obsessed whoops do you have a little time? haha i'm excited to see how it turns out! it sounds ultra cool do you have a little time? aw no cold (i don't want it to end *screams*) but i'm really excited for the new show :D do you have a little time? I WILL GET THERE I SWEAR do you have a little time? irc? i'm halfway done my project which means halfway to reading cold do you have a little time? OK I"M GONNA START CATCHING UP ON COLD NOW!!! cookie??? do you have a little time? aww it's fine! also i named my 100 theme challenge all 100 are planned and i'm sad do you have a little time? haha :D working out the chronologial order, and then i'll write the first one-shot! do you have a little time? (hugs) <3 do you have a little time? aww <3 LAST DAY OF SCHOOL FOR ME do you have a little time? AW THANK <3 we present our video today :o cookie?? i have a free block do you have a little time? yooo cookie??? do you have a little time? i will! sorry, i'm trying to crank out atncf cookie? do you have a little time? cookie??? im workingon atncf do you have a little time? (wavesss) do you have a little time? cookie??? do you have a little time? ok that's fine <3 do you have a little time? good! I'm not doing much, but i'll be working on motionless later. you?? do you have a little time?